


See Him Again

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> What if challenge and <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt rail</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Him Again

Trowa stood next to the open driver's door of the truck. He turned and looked up to where Quatre stood at the window, smiling wistfully. There was something about the other boy that he couldn't explain. Something that called to him, pulling him back, even though he knew he should leave.

He needed to get into the truck and drive away. There was work waiting for him back at the circus. Work and Cathy. The manager would have him run out of town on a rail if he missed a show. His and Cathy's performance was one of the biggest draws they had. There was a picture of them on the wooden sandwich boards that stood out in front of the big top. The artist had captured Cathy with her arm extended, the knife just leaving her fingers, a look of intense concentration on her sweet features. Trowa, stoic as her target, waiting for the thud of contact that would never come.

More than that he had a job to do. There were OZ bases to be attacked. Gundanium transports to be stopped. This was why he was here on Earth in the first place. Why he had Heavyarms.

His eyes flicked to the bed of the transport truck. His Gundam lay hidden under a heavy canvas tarp that served to protect it and mask its true nature. It had been through Quatre and Rashid's generosity that it had been repaired and the supplies of ammunition replenished. They certainly had more resources than Trowa. It would be foolish not to exploit that.

On the other hand, two pilots made a bigger target than one. It was easy enough to explain away Quatre's presence at the luxurious base, but Trowa was no one, a boy without a name or a country to call his own. Two Gundams meant twice the chances that someone would see and tell OZ.

Confusion clouded Trowa's mind. His head told him the logical thing to do was to get into the cab of the truck and go. But something else was holding him here. Something much deeper and more primal than rational thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that he belonged here. Belonged with Quatre. It made no sense; Quatre had proven himself a capable soldier in his own right. He certainly did not need Trowa to protect him. He had Sandrock and the whole Maganac corps. for that. Rashid had made it painfully clear to Trowa that he would allow no harm to come to Quatre, even it came at the cost of his life.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He was on the cusp of what felt like one of the biggest decisions of his life. Return to the circus or stay with Quatre? Each would carry with it its own set of possibilities and consequences. When he looked back on this moment, would it be with regret or the certainty of a correct decision? He didn't know, nor would he until he acted.

Slowly, he closed the door and began the long walk back to the house.


End file.
